A New School Year
by sonni0701
Summary: It's Axel's third year of teaching English. Being the youngest teacher, he has finally been accepted by his older staff. He feels the new year will go well until he sees a sleeping brunette in his first hour. Yaoi to come. Undecided pairings but for sure there will be AxelXSora
1. Chapter 1

A New Year

_Note: I don't own any kingdom hearts character and I may use Final Fantasy characters so while I'm at it, I don't own Final Fantasy characters either but I'm totally jealous of whoever does. They're one lucky bastard. I can't promise anything to come in my fanfiction. I kind of start typing whenever a brilliant idea crosses my mind so I'm going to be just as surprise as you guys. I hope you enjoy._

_PS: There will probably be yaoi smut somewhere in the fanfiction but my stories always start out slow._

It's a brand new school year, being my third year of teaching now, I feel more comfortable now. Plus a lot of the staff seems to accept me now. Being the youngest of the staff with fiery red hair and small tribal tattoos under my eyes, it was no surprise that the others were sceptical of my teaching abilities.

I sigh as a sip my coffee in the teachers lounge. That's when i notice Zack Fair, the schools gym coach, walk up to me.

He gives me a firm pat on the back.

"Mentally preparing yourself for your first class of the new year Axel?" He asks with his trademark smile that has probably left tons of high school writing fanfiction or dreaming about him.  
>I give a small smile back. "You say it like it's something new, you know I always stress out before the new school year. I should be fine after first period though."<br>Zack sits down next to me. "I'm glad you feel more comfortable at our school now," He says as he ruffles my hair, " After school a few of the staff members and I are going out for drinks, you should come with."  
>I cross my leg over the other and sip my coffee again before checking the time, "Maybe, knowing you I'm probably going to have to be your designated driver after you get completely wasted. Being an English teacher I don't often get the liberty to drink late at night since I have a class the first hour of the day."<br>He smiles again. "No one said you had to get completely hammered, just loosen up a bit."  
>I stand up and look down at him, " I'll think about it," I say as I make my way out of the teachers" lounge, "It depends on how todays first day back turns out." I say as I leave.<p>

I sip my coffee again as I make my way to my room down the English hallway. I smirk as I see, obviously and underclassmen, aimlessly walking down the hall with a school map in hand and a backpack strapped to their back.  
>I walk up to the young girl,"You seem lost, do you need help finding your class little lady?" I ask with a small smile.<br>The underclassmen looks up at my and blush spreads across her face as red as my hair and an emotionless look my way, "I-I'm looking for the Chemistry…" She says trailing off on the last word a little bit.  
>"Ahh, you must have Chemistry with Vexen," I say with I politely take the school map from her and take my red pen out of my pocket, circling the classroom she should head to, "Alright, it's right there." I say as I point to where I circled on her map. "If you keep going down this hallway and to the left, keeping going straight and you"ll see a set of stairs to your left, take those stairs and you'll should be fine from their."<p>

She hesitates before reply, "Thanks..," She's says as she shyly takes the map back from me." She looks up to me from and eye hiding behind blue slanted bangs, " And just to let you know, I'm a guy.." He retorts before coolly walking off.  
>I stand there taken aback by the fact I had know idea that student was a male. These days it can get hard to tell. On that note I walk to my classroom and see a few students already sitting in a desk talking with their fellow classmates. I look around the room to get an idea of the the type of seniors some of these students might be. It isn't before long that I spot, sitting right in front and a desk away from the door, someone already sleeping in my class. His messy brown hair could be the sign of late night partying or just over sleeping; I couldn't tell yet but whatever it was it had left him knocked out.<p>

Soon the bell rings and a few more seniors hurry to a seat. I smile at the sight of a full class. "Good morning everyone," I say as I try to meet the eyes of every student in the classroom except the sleeping brunette up front, "As you already know, I am your English teacher Axel Sinclair." I continue as I write _Mr. Sinclair _on the board. "I hope we can have a great year together and you guys can come to me for anything you might need. I can be a really fun teacher if you pay attention to my lessons and, " I pause as get a pile of classroom books and drop them in the open space on the sleeping brunette's desk, " You don't sleep during my class." I chime as I give a smirk at the sight of the brunette groggily waking up.  
>A few of the students let out a small chuckle.<p>

Soon first period comes to an end and I watch as the students make their way to their next class. I frown as I notice the brunette has fallen asleep again.

I lightly tap my finger to his desk, "It's time to get up, your next class will be starting soon." I tap my finger to the desk a few more times before he decides to wake up.

He sits up and looks around before looking at me. He stands up and picks up his English book I assigned him.

Just before he walks out the door i gently grab him by the wrist, "What's your name?"

He looks down at his restrained wrist and then back at me, "Sora, Sora Linhart."

I look at him a little bit worried, "Do you need to see the nurse?"

He hesitates before shaking his head, "No, I'll be fine." He responds before slipping his wrist out from my grasp and leaving my class room.

It isn't before long that I finish up with my last class for the day and savor those last few minutes before the bell to dismiss the students rings. I let out a sigh as I take my time walking to the teachers' lounge and see a few fellow teachers joyfully discussing their first day back.

Soon Zack comes in and walks up to me, "So are you going to go out and drink with a few of us tonight?"

" I suppose." I say with a shrug.

"Alright, see you at 10." He says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A New School Year Ch. 2

_Note: I don't own any kingdom hearts character and I may use Final Fantasy characters so while I'm at it, I don't own Final Fantasy characters either but I'm totally jealous of whoever does. They're one lucky bastard. I can't promise anything to come in my fanfiction. I kind of start typing whenever a brilliant idea crosses my mind so I'm going to be just as surprise as you guys. I hope you enjoy._

I slip into more comfortable attire and let my hair out of the hair tie I usually keep it in for school. I run my hand through my hair a few times before I check my watch for the time. _I should probably be going soon…_

I grab my coat and head out the door. I get into my black 2014 Nissan Altima and it isn't long before I arrive at Tifa's Tavern. I get out of my car and check my phone for a spam of messages Zack may have left on my phone. Surprisingly I didn't have a single message.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk into the Tavern. I'm greeted by a few familiar faces. Zack comes out of nowhere and gives me a bear hug that has me nearly gasping for air.

He looks at me with lidded eyes and blush plastered across his face, "Heyyy Axelll..," He slurs, " I'm surrised you madeittt."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, well I did say I was coming." I say as I try to get out of Zack's death grip of a hug. "You smell like a liquor store."

Zack giggles, "N you smEll lick strawmerries," He manages to get out as he sniffs my hair.

"Alright Zack," Genesis says as he pulls Zack off of me, " I think Axel has had enough of you." He looks my way and smiles, "Hello there, Axel."

"Hello.." I shyly reply.

If there was one person out of the whole staff at our school that I wanted to be like it was Genesis. He has been teaching the Creative Writing class at our school for about six or seven years now and he is absolutely amazing with his students. Not a single one of his students has gotten and "F" in his class. Partly because he patiently helps students after school and has such an approachable demeanor. Nonetheless, he is my role model and I want to be just like him, and approachable teacher who is loved by his students.

I snap out of my thought when Genesis coolly replies, "Well, I'm going to take this puppy (meaning Zack) to a seat before he starts undressing someone in here." He chuckles and drags Zack to the side bar.

It isn't a minute later before Aerith greets me. She smiles, "It's rare to see you at a staff gathering outside of school. Are you feeling sick?" She asks with a smile as she teasingly puts a hand to my forehead.

I smile back, "No Nurse Aerith, I'm fine. I just thought I come to one of these gatherings for a change. I had nothing else planned tonight anyways."

"What's new?" She asks sarcastically as she grabs my hand and takes me to the bar area and sits down.

I sit down next to her and Tifa, the owner of the tavern, looks my way.

"Hey there, long time no see." She says as she cleans a cup.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

"Give me a Long Island Iced Tea." I say without thought.

"Such a strong drink for someone who has a class first thing in the morning." Xemnas says as he sits down to the right of me. "I hope you don't plan on getting hammered tonight."

_Who's dumb idea was it to invite the principal here? _I think to myself. I look at him and reply, "Didn't even cross my mind sir." I smile.

He hesitates for a moment and smiles back, "Alright, don't be late for school tomorrow." He says as he stands up and leaves the tavern.

I never really liked Xemnas. There was something about him that bothered me but I couldn't really put my finger on it. Whatever it was it didn't take long before my mind got distracted by the drink in front of me. I admired the drink sitting before me for a second before drinking half of it down. The liquid stinged as it went down. I let out a sigh. _Maybe I should try to have a little fun tonight. Who said teachers were boring?_

It isn't long before I get into a drinking match with Zack. For someone so much bigger than me he couldn't drink as much as I thought.

Throughout the night I did much drinking and dancing with my fellow teachers and every now and then a few more teachers would enter the tavern. It was a great way to celebrate the end of a successful first day of school, or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A New School Year Ch.3

_Note: I don't own any kingdom hearts character and I may use Final Fantasy characters so while I'm at it, I don't own Final Fantasy characters either but I'm totally jealous of whoever does. They're one lucky bastard. I can't promise anything to come in my fanfiction. I kind of start typing whenever a brilliant idea crosses my mind so I'm going to be just as surprise as you guys. I hope you enjoy._

I feel as though my head was beaten in with a hammer. The first thing that gets my attention is the smell of food in the room next door. I slowly open my eyes but as soon as I do I regret it. The curtains were open and the sun blinding. I cover my eyes until I could slowly adjust to the light. It isn't soon after that I realize that I'm not where I thought I am. I look around the foreign area I was in. I then realize that I'm in nothing but my underwear and a king sized bed with silk sheets. _Oh shit… How the hell did I end up at someone's house? _As soon as I realized wasn't in my own home, my hangover decided to kick back in. I grab onto my head and let out a regretful moan.

As soon as the moan escaped my lips Genesis comes into the room in some pajama pants and a plate of food. "Good morning bed head." He says as he hands me the plate of food.

I looked at him shocked. _I'm in Genesis' house… His house….. GENESIS' HOUSE! How did this happen!? Did we do it? Did he like it? Did I like it? How could this happened!? We've only socialized maybe two or three times outside of school!_

All these thoughts raced through my head but all I could manage was a shy smile as I take the plate of food from him.

He chuckles, "No, I didn't do anything to you last night." He says as if he were reading my thoughts.

I take a bite of sausage that was sitting on my plate and raise an eyebrow his way, "Oh?," I question as I take another bite, "Then why am I here?" I try to ask without sounding nervous.

"You were awfully drunk last night. Zack and I tried getting you out off the counter and were going to drive you home but neither of us knew where you lived." He says with a smile.

I look at him sceptically," Where are my clothes?"

"I took them off," He's says nonchalantly, "You got alcohol all over them, I took the liberty of washing them for you."

"Thanks.." I managed to let out trying not to look embarrassed.

"You should probably hurry up and eat, shower, and get changed. You still have a class in an hour and a half. There's a few tylenol on the side night stand and a glass of water. If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower now." He announces as he walks off to where i assume the bathroom is.

I sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes before finishing breakfast and taking the two pain relievers. _Genesis is so cool and open. If the roles were switched I would have probably left him at the bar.. but he decided to take the time to take me to his home and make sure nothing happened to me. What a great guy._

It isn't long before Genesis come out with nothing but a towel tucked around his waist. I gaze at his perfect looking body for a moment before I realize I'm staring and blush. I turn away.

"I-I um.. Is it okay to take a shower now?" I ask embarrassed."

He chuckles, "The bathroom is all your's. I already laid your clothes on top of the toilet. After your finished getting ready I'll drive you to your car."

"Thanks." I reply before walking to the bathroom and starting on my what I've seen so far his house is quite nice. I'm assuming he's single.

After absentmindedly cleaning with the warmest water possible, I step out of the shower and wipe down the mirror free from fog with a towel. It is then that I notice a small, what looks like a hickey, mark on my neck. I nearly freak out as I realize that it was in fact a hickey. My knuckles turn white as they continue to grab at the edges of the counter as I think to myself. _Where the hell did that come from? It couldn't have been Genesis, he said he didn't do anything to me. Damn it, why can't I remember.._

Soon I finish getting ready and exit the bathroom. I look around the room for Genesis but he wasn't there. I search a few rooms before he comes up behind me and I nearly scream.

"Someone is a bit jumpy." He says with a chuckle.

I look at him while trying to compose myself, "Well, I didn't expect the cool Mr. Loveless to scare me. He can't help but continue chuckling. "Anyways… Do you know where this came from!?" I say almost panicky as I point to the mark on my neck.

He shakes his head still chuckling. "I'm afraid that was already left on you before I took you to my house."

I tried to breathe calmly, "Greatttt, this is why I hardly do things like last night. Something freaky like this always seems to happen." I say as I rebutton the few top buttons of button up to make sure it covers the mark.

"Maybe next time you should be more careful," He smirks, "Next time someone could attack you and take advantage of you." He says as you grabs his things and heads for the door.

"I'm a grown adult! I don't need to be scolded!" I half yell, frustrated as I follow him to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A New School Year Ch.4

_I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor do I own any Final Fantasy characters. I promise there will be yaoi but it takes me a while to write up to that point. I promise it will be worth the wait. _

_Can anyone guess where Axel got his hickey? ;)_

I graciously thanked Genesis for his great hospitality and driving me to my car and then I drove to school. I got my lesson plan straightened out for the day and headed to the teacher's lounge for some coffee. I was surprised when a few teachers that were at the bar scene the night before were cheering at me and nudging at me with an elbow. _Was everyone in on something that I wasn't? I need to know what happened yesterday.._

Not even five minutes later did Zack walk into the teacher's lounge. _Thank god. If there was anyone who could tell me what happened yesterday it was him._

He walks up to me with a smirk and puts an arm around my neck, "Wow buddy, I didn't think you were such a party animal!" He says excitedly as he sways a little back and forth.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, for starters," he pauses for dramatic effect, "You beat me in a drinking contests. Then you got your dance on with Genesis and then soon after me. I'm not going to lie, I did enjoy." He says with a snort. "After that you went out the back for some air and you came back later. Your shirt was a little and your hair was a mess but we all assume you were just having a good time." He says with a wink and slight chuckle.

I nearly drop dead, "Dear God, why can't I remember any of that?" My face is red with blush, "Do you know what I did when I left the bar for a bit?" I ask anxiously.

He looks at me a little confused, "I have no idea but you were gone for a little while. You came back afterwards and downed a few more drinks before you passed out at the counter."

I sigh, "I'm never going to find out where I got that hickey from… Or what happened afterwards for that matter.."

Soon the bell rings and make my way to my class. On my way I try cheering myself up a little. First off, none of the students would be able to tell I partied to hard, secondly, Thursdays are half days so I don't have too many classes, and lastly Genesis didn't mind that I was a complete idiot the other day.

As I enter the classroom I see classmates chatting about the new trends and hot topics. I sit at my desk and take attendance. Almost everyone seemed to be in first period except Mister Linhart.

It isn't long before I finish teaching the first two classes. I take my free period to eat lunch and see what Zack's Gym class is up to.

I walk up to him and wave, "Hey Mr. Fair."

He smiles, "It's weird hearing you call me that." He says with a chuckle.

I watch as his students run their laps. "Isn't this your best class?" I ask.

"Yup," He replies as he watches his students approvingly, " Some of my football players are in this class and keep the others in line."

I nod as I continue to watch. It is then to my surprise that I see Sora Linhart running his laps. "That little punk thinks he can ditch my class does he!?"

Zack looks at me confused over the sudden uproar, "Woe there, what's up with you?"

"Linhart ditched my class this morning!" I yell outraged


	5. Chapter 5

A New School Year Ch.5

_As said many times before, I don't own any KH or FF characters. If I did I would probably be abusing that power as we speak. _

_This chapter is going to have a point of view change. Just a heads up._

_Hope you keep reading!_

_Sora's Point of View_

_Beep Beep Beep….. Beep Beep Beep..._

I slam my hand down on the snooze button as I lay in bed. It isn't soon after that Roxas barges into my room.

"It's time to get up bro. You'll be late for school." He says as he pulls the covers off of me.

"It's.. too earlyyyyy.." I mumble as I curl up trying to keep warm.

"Common, get up and get ready." He announces as he claps his hands together repeatedly in hopes that I will get out of bed.

I throw my pillow at him. "Fine, I'm up!" I yell as I get out of bed and drag my feet to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror and see a few marks on myself here and there. I notice a particularly dark looking one on the middle of my throat and rub at it lightly. Soon brush my teeth and put deodorant on. Afterwards i put ruffle my hair a little bit with my hands and then throw some clothes on and cover my newly developed hickies with a scarf. I sigh as I get my backpack on and walk down stairs.

"How do you manage to get up early and get ready every day?" I ask my twin.

"Easy," he says between bites of his cereal,"I'm a morning person and you aren't."

I rub my eyes and yawn," I guess I'll be heading to school now.."

He nods and swallows some cereal, "More like get there a little early just to sleep in the nurses office."

"You know me so well." I say with a smirk before I leave and head off for school.

I get to school and put my bag in my locker. A few minutes later Riku shows up to his locker next to mine.

"Hey Sora, that was some party last night wasn't it," He greets with a smile.

"I guess," I say as i rub my temples, "I have a slight hangover though."

"Wouldn't doubt it, you hit the drinks pretty hard." Riku says amused.

"Hey, did you give me the weird hickies on my throat and by my collar bone?" I ask questioningly.

"Um, no," he looks at me confused, " I would think you got those sometime after you left the party."

I sigh, "Alright, I think I know where I got them then.."

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Sora, "Yeah but it's not like I'm going to tell you." I teasingly say as I elbow Riku before walking off to the nurse.

Miss Aerith greets me with a smile, " Hello there Mister Linhart."

"Hello Miss Aerith," I reply, "Do you think I could sleep in here for a little bit during first period? I haven't been feeling well since this morning."

She nods, "Of course, I wouldn't want to hear that you threw up during class." She replies with a giggle.

I give her a thankful smile before closing the curtain that divides the two beds in the room. I take my ipod out of my pocket on hit shuffle before putting the earbuds in my ears. I lay down and try to relax before I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A New School Year Ch.6

_I don't own any KH and FF characters. I wish I did but I don't. I feel like my story is kind of dragging. Sorryyyyy._

_This chapter is once again in Sora's point of view. Beware, there is yaoi. Read at your own risk._

I feel slight movement in the nurse bed I'm laying in. I open my eyes to see Mr. Sinclair ontop of me and my face turns red as I lay there frozen with embarrassment. "M-mr. Sinclair, wh-what are you doing h-here? D-don't you have class?"

He looks at me with a smirk before kissing my neck, "That's funny," he says between a kiss, " Aren't you suppose to be in my class right now?" He asks as he slides the scarf off my neck and unzips my hoody.

All I could manage is a slight squeal as he bites at my earlobe. I squirm trying to get him off of me. "M-mr. Sinclairrr…"

He cuts me off with a sudden lick around the outer shell of my ear, "I thought I told you to call me Axel?" He whispers seductively into my ear.

I practically melt at the sudden sound of his voice. " Axel… what if someone catches us…?"

He cradles my face between his hands and kisses me passionately before looking into my eyes and says, "They can watch."

I feel numb as those three words escape from his lips. He then pulls me in close for another kiss but this time he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He leans in as he explores my mouth. We fight for dominance but it isn't long before he wins. He then pulls away so that we could catch our breath and he works his mouth back on my neck. He licks up my neck and kisses my jaw line. He then kisses at my neck and then sucks at it lightly. It's soon after that another mark appears next to the small collection on my neck. Axel then slides up my shirt and puts his cold hand to my chest. He uses his index finger to trace small circles around my nipple. He then pinches at my nipple and pulls on it while he keeps his mouth busy on the other. I bite at the sleeve of my hoodie in hopes to quiet my moaning. He smirks before trailing his tongue down from my chest to the inside of my navel. I squirm a little but he uses his hands to keep me still. His face then gets dangerously close to my crotch and then looks up at me. At that moment all I could manage to do was blush hard as he lightly bites at my tenting pants. I let out a squeal. He smirks and unbuttons my pants. He bites on my zipper and pulls it down. _So hot… _He then nuzzles his face into my hard on. I tense up at the wonderful sensation.

"Y-you're teasing.." I manage to get out between moans.

He chuckles before he grabs at my pants and pulls them down. He takes no time after to pull down my boxers as well. My hard on stands stiff as his face is just inches away from it. I close my eyes tight as I feel him lick around my head. He then puts his mouth around it and sucks lightly. He uses this time to squeeze my balls as well. At this point I'm sure someone in the room next door could hear my moans. I buck my hips as he puts more of me in his mouth and begins to bob his head up and down. I put my hand to the back of his head and force him to deepthroat my leaking erection.

"M-mr… M-mr. Sinclair… I'm… I'm going to…," I try warning him but soon after I felt my stomach tighten as I release in his mouth. He swallows and pulls away to wipe the leftovers off from the sides of his mouth. He looks at me lustfully before spreading my legs apart. I feel embarrassed seeing him stare at me hungrily from between my legs. _He's so hot… _

_A familiar beat begins to play _

_Where is this sound coming from? _I think to myself.

_Music lyrics start to play:_

_Decided that once again I was just dreaming, of bumping into you._

_Now it's three in the morning, and I'm trying to change your mind._

It isn't long before I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the white ceiling light of the nurse's room. _Great, it was just a dream. _I sit up and look at my Ipod to see that the Arctic Monkeys were playing. I let out a sigh before I realize a sudden pain growing in my constricted crotch area. _Now what am I to do about this.._


	7. Chapter 7

A New School Year Ch.7

_I don't own any of the KH or FF characters used in my fanfic yada yada. Much typing such disclaimer. Feedback is always appreciated and please continue reading._

_PS. Did anyone see the dream thing coming?_

_PSS. Once again it is in Sora's POV. I will change sometime within the chapter to POVs will change but I'll make it obvious._

After finishing up in the nurses room I leave and realize that it's almost third hour. _Oh boy, I get to go to gym. _

I take my time to walk down the all too familiar hallways and into the boys locker room. I change into my gym clothes and walk into the gymnasium where I meet Riku who is already stretching.

"Hey there sleepy head," Riku says as he reaches for his toes, "Have a good nap?"

"Err, you could say that.." I reply as I scratch behind my head.

He gets up and looks at me, "What do you mean by that?" He asks with a smirk. "Have another dream at Mr. Sinclair?" He continues with a snicker.

I lay a punch to his arm and roll my eyes, "Whatever Riku."

"You're so fangirl over him. Haven't you liked him since you were a sophomore?" He asks curiously.

I shake my head as blush develops on my cheeks. "Let's change the subject." I state as I start my laps.

Riku follows close behind. "Hey, speaking of Mr. Sinclair, isn't that him over there?" He asks while pointing towards Mr. Fair and Mr. Sinclair.

"Oh crap," I say as my face gets redder, "I totally ditched his class first hour.." I look around for my twin and grab him by the wrist and lead him to the locker room.

"What's the big deal? What do you want?" Roxas asks impatiently.

"Can you do me a favour? It's really important. I skipped out on first period and now Mr. Sinclair is with Mr. Fair and I don't want him to catch me." I ask beggingly.

He crosses his arms and thinks for a moment before reply, "Fine… Give me your gym hoodie." I give him my hoodie and he puts it on with the hood up. "You owe me." He says before leaving.

I sigh in relief as I sit down on one of the benches in the locker room.

_Axel's point of view:_

I make my way towards Sora Linhart and grab him by the wrist. He looks at me half surprised. "You skipped out on me first period without thinking you would get caught huh?"

He looks at me without a word. "Maybe.." He looks away.

"Well, I guess today isn't your lucky day. Mr. Fair and I are pretty good friends and I'm sure he'll let you out of gym to make up lost time from first period. Get dressed and you're coming to my room." I say demandingly.

He nods and walks off to the locker room.

_Roxas' point of view:_

I walk back to the locker room to meet my younger twin brother. "Give me your clothes."

He looks at me confused, "Why?"

I sigh, " Mr. Sinclair found 'you' and wants 'you' to go to his classroom to make up work."

He then hands me his clothes and I change into them. "You double owe me." I say as I put up the hoodie of my brothers hoodie and leave the room.

_Axel's point of view:_

Soon I see the little punk come out of the locker room and he walks towards me. "Alright, let's go." I say as I start walking towards my classroom.

He nods and follows close behind. Soon we arrive at my classroom and he sits in the seat in the middle of the very front row. "How would you like me to make up for first period sir?"

"You are going to read up on the next chapter of our textbooks and teach the class what you've learned tomorrow. You will use the remainder of third period for your reading." I say matter of factly.

He nods and takes his textbook out of his bag, a notebook, and a pen. He starts to read.

I stand their leaning on my desk watching him. His amount of obedience after ditching my class this morning is kind of out of character.. "Hey, you know the rules, no hoods up in the class."

He sits there hesitantly and grips his pencil.

I walk over to him impatiently and repeat myself, "Take off your hood."

He hesitates for a moment before pulling off his hood to reveal messy blonde hair.

"You skipped out on me first period because you were bleaching your hair?" I ask irritatedly.

"Yes sir.." He says softly.

About thirty minutes the bell rings and I dismiss the now blonde hair boy. I shake my head in disapproval before walking down to the teachers' lounge where I meet Zack who greets me with a cup of coffee.

I smile and accept the coffee from him, " Thanks," I say as I take a sip, "And thanks for lettin pull out one of your students from class early."

"No problem." He replies.

"Can you believe that you ditch my class because he had bleached his hair?" I ask with a chuckle.

Zack looks at me confused, "Are we still talking about Sora Linhart?"

I look at him slightly confused, "Uhh, yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

Zack lets out a chuckle. "He sure fooled you." He snorts.

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly frustrated.

Zack takes a moment to compose himself after laughing hard. "I guess Sora Linhart outwitted you. Didn't you know he was a twin? His brother looks just like him but his hairstyle is slightly different and blonde. He is the older of the two and his name is Roxas Linhart." Zack says as he lets out a chuckle.

_Damn that kid, why does he keep trying to avoid me. I swore I saw him with his hood down in gym.. What did I do to that kid anyways.._


	8. Chapter 8

A New School Year Ch.8

_I don't own any KH or FF characters. This is most likely going to be a long fanfiction so be prepared to read a lot._

_This chapter will start with Sora's POV._

_Sora's POV:_

As school finishes up for the day I meet Riku at our lockers. "Hey, want to come over today?"

"Sure." Riku replies.

We both pack our stuff and head out of the school. Riku looks at me and then asks, "Did you come in your car today?"

"Nahh, it was too nice of a day to pass up." I respond.

"Well I brought mine so we can take mine to your house." He states as he walks to his blue 2006 Honda Civic in the student parking lot.

"Alright~", I agree as I get into his car.

It isn't long before we make it to my house. We both enter my house and casually slip our shoes off before making our way upstairs to my room. I close the door and plop down onto my bean bag while Riku sits on my bed.

"So…," Riku trails off, "Why have you really been avoiding Mr. Sinclair this time?"

I hesitate, "Well, after your party a few days ago I left right?" I start as he nods in agreement, "Well, after I left I decided to wander the streets. At that point I was pretty drunk so I don't really understand what I was doing that late at night. Anyways, soon I saw some guy almost passed out on a bench near a lamp post so I walked up to him. I realized it was Mr. Sinclair but he looked pretty wasted himself.

_~~~~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~~~~_

_I tugged at the sleeve of my English teachers' jacket, trying to get his attention, "Mister Sinclair?" I slur._

_He looks up at me with lidded eyes, "Mmm hi therrreee, how do ya know me?" He says with a smirk as he sits up a little on the bench._

"_I'm in your first hour English class, remember?" I ask._

_He looks at me and giggles, "I can't member havin' somewun like you en my class." He snickers. Suddenly his plastered smile leaves his face and he gets quiet._

"_Are you okay Mr. Sinclair?" I ask worried._

_He sits there quietly looking down at his lap. "Bein a teacher really sucks sumtimes. You put all dis effort into yor work jus to have yor students brush it off. It takes a lot of my social life too."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Sinclair.." I say apologetically before he pulls me in for a hug. I stand there frozen by the sudden affection I'm receiving. It isn't soon after that I start to feel high from a previous bowl I hit a few times at Riku's party. My body feels numb as I slump into Mr. Sinclair's embrace. I giggle slightly and remember past memories of my first meeting with my English teacher and all the feelings I have for him. I stare at him blankly for a few minutes as I think about my suppressed emotions for him. At that point I was so high that I couldn't tell if I was telling him what was on my mind or not. Everything seemed to slow down and next thing I know it are faces get closer and I give him a shy kiss on the lips before I start a fit of giggles. _

_He kisses me back a bit more patiently. At that time the only feeling I had was in my lips. He felt warm and I could taste the alcohol on his lips. I kiss him back and he kisses at my neck. It isn't long after that, that I feel his warm lips sucking at my neck at collar bone. He leaves a few marks on me as I leave one on him. I giggle as I cling on to him trying to prevent myself from falling off of him._

_Mr. Sinclair suddenly hears his name being called. He frowns. "I think I hear somwun calling my name.." He slurs. _

"_Don't go… Mr. Sinclair.." I manage to get out._

_He stands up while helping me up as well. He gently holds my wrist and pulls me into another tender kiss. "Call me Axel.." He says with a smile before he stumbles back into Tifa's Tavern._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Riku looks at me with a blank expression, "Woe, I see why you've been avoiding him."

I nod.

"Do you think he remembers?" Riku asks curiously.

"I doubt it, he doesn't seem phased when he sees me." I say with a shrug.


	9. Chapter 9

A New School Year Ch.9

_I don't own any KH or FF characters. Blahh blah blah insert disclaimer stuff._

_I've typed up nine chapters of this story now within one day. I didn't realize how tiring it could be. _

_This chapter will be in Axel's point of view._

_Axel's POV:_

I wake up and make myself breakfast. I go through my usually morning routine before I head off for school. I go to the teachers' lounge and get a cup a coffee and then make my way down the hall to my classroom. I sat at my desk and waited patiently as students start to enter the room and take their places at their desks. I start my lesson plan and it isn't before long that the bell rings and I watch my students leave for their next class.

I stand up as I see Mister Linhart about to leave, "Mister Linhart."

He stops at the door and answers without looking my way, "Yes?"

"I noticed that you skipped out on my class yesterday, and then you switched places with your brother to avoid punishment." I say with crossed arms.

He just stands there in the doorway silent.

It isn't before long that I get impatient, "Sora, please look at me when I'm speaking to you."

He slowly turns around and looks at me. He looks slightly hurt and as if he had been crying.

"Has something been going on recently?" I ask the younger in front of me with concern.

He lets out a sigh,"You really can't remember can you.." He says before he leaves the room.

I try to brush off what just happen as I got ready for my next class. During my lesson plans throughout I found It hard to keep on topic. Soon the bells rings, signalling school is over and students race for the exit. The bell doesn't phase me as I sit at my desk thinking about what Sora met. He seemed so hurt.. _Does he really not like me that much..? _ He looked like he was going to cry. _Dammit. _I can't figure out how I made him upset.. I shake the thought out of my head and pack my paperwork in my bag for grading. After putting my coat on I make my way out of the school and to my car. I drive him and hang my things up before sitting on my couch and letting out a sigh. I rummage through my pocket and take out a pack of cigarettes and put one to my lips before I fish my lighter out of my pocket and light the cancer stick. I take a long drag off the cigarette before I exhale. As I keeping taking drags off the cigarette I can't help but think back to the issue earlier with Sora. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the stinging sensation of my cigarette butt burning my thumb. I stamp my cigarette out and look up at the ceiling. Soon after I fall asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I hug onto the brunette happily before kissing him one last time and say to him "Call me Axel," before I leave for the tavern._

_~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I abruptly wake up to the sudden realization of what really happened that night at the bar, how I got the hickey on my neck and why Sora had been avoiding me. I get up and rummage through my bag to find my book of Parents' Contact Information. I look through the notebook until I find the page with Sora's address and legal guardian's cell phone number as well as work number.

I put on my jacket and head out the door. It isn't long before I drive up to the Linhart household. I approach the door and knock. Roxas answers the door with a look of surprise. "Hello, we haven't properly met. I now realize you are Sora's older twin brother? I'm his English teacher Mr. Sinclair."

"Hello," he awkwardly replies, "How can I help you sir?"

"I would like to have a word with Sora, is he available?" I ask.

Roxas hesitates before nodding and opens the door more to let me in. I step inside and slip off my shoes.

"I called your aunt earlier and she said it was fine if I came for a home visit." I say reassuringly.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm going to go get Sora." Roxa says as he runs upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

A New School Year Ch.10

_I don't own any KH or FF characters._

_I've come to realize that each of my chapters kind of ends on a cliff hanger. Mwahaha. That's kind of cruel._

_WARNING: Contains yaoi. Read at your own desire._

I sat there on a couch in the Linhart house for what seemed ages before I see the familiar brunette walk downstairs. "Hello there." I say with a smile.

He ignores my greeting in sits down on the love seat across from me. "Why are you here?" He asks as he stares at his hands placed on his lap.

I frown, "I remembered what happened that night… What I did was wrong.. We are teacher and student after all."

He sits there quietly still staring down at his hands.

I sit there a few minutes feeling the awkward atmosphere before I start up again, "I understand that you may have feelings for me but …" I stop when I meet eyes with him. He looks at me almost heart broken but strong. _Why is it so hard being an adult.. That sad puppy dog look is killing me. _I clear my throat about to continue my sentence when I notice tears forming in his eyes. _It breaks my heart seeing him cry. Why is this so hard for me. _I look at him apologetically. "I guess I'd better leave.." I say as I stand up and make my way towards the door. Suddenly, he hugs me from behind, resting his forehead to my back.

"Please don't leave.." He begs. "You finally remember what you did and you're walking away from it. You're suppose to be an adult. Take responsibility. No one has to know about us. I've loved you for so long.."

I clench my fists slightly frustrated. _He's right, I should be taking responsibility. I shouldn't have led him on like that.. _I let out a sigh before turning around and meeting his eyes. I gently hold his hands in mine, "I'm sorry but I have to go.." I say before I kiss him on the head and make my leave.

The drive home afterwards nearly drove me insane. I couldn't help but think of his heart broken expression when we met eyes. _What's wrong with me? Why can't kids find people their own age? _At that moment I realize I shouldn't be saying anything in that matter. _We all want something we can't have.._

I soon arrive at my house and drop my things on the ground before loosening my tie and slipping my shoes off. I let out a long sigh before putting a cigarette to my lips and lighting it. I take a long drag as I take a seat on my sofa. I rub my temples as I try to get him off my mind. _Why does he remind me of myself.. _It is at the time that I remember a similar incident I had with a married man when I was younger. I think that is probably the reason why I wanted to get a dull job that required little to no social life. I wanted to play it safe and never fall in love again after that incident. I take another drag off my cigarette before stamping it out.

_A few days later_

I'm so grateful to have Zack as my friend. He has been taking over my first hour class the last couple of days while I try figure things out. Within those few days all I could think about was the brunette. I thought about the feeling of his touch, the smell of his hair, and even the nice sensation of his lips touching mine. I then hit my coffee cup to my head as I try to think of something else. I let out a sigh. _Is this what love feels like? I can't remember the feeling.._

Moments later I hear the door to my classroom open and to my surprise it is Sora. I sit at my desk awkwardly as he makes his way to my desk.

"It's a pleasant surprise seeing you in my class after school." I say while trying to keep the atmosphere light.

He stands there for what seems to be ages before he opens his mouth. He looks at me with those sad eyes before saying, "I've decided to give up on you.. I know you only see me as your student and I'm stupid for thinking there could have been more. I've realized that night was just all a big misunderstanding.."

Each one of his words takes a stab at my heart. I try to say something but all I could do was repeat his words in my head. Hearing him say these things hurt me.

Lowering his head in defeat, Sora makes his way towards the door.

"S-sora!" I stammer as I stand up from behind my desk and walks toward him.

He looks at me once more with those sad eyes of his before I grab him by the hand and pull him in for a rushed kiss. The feelings I vaguely felt that night almost instantly rush back. He looks at me with a shock expression. I close off the space between us with a hug. _He feels so warm. It's comforting._

I look into his eyes,"I realize that I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did. Is there anyway you could forgive me"

He tries to calm his breathing down before he pulls me by the tie, "Kiss me again.." He says innocently before pulling me in for another kiss. This time the kiss is more deep and full of passion.

He wraps his arms around my neck as I pick him up, still kissing him. He straddles onto me as our tongues fight for dominance. I take the time we use to catch our breath to sit him on my desk and then kiss him once more. I lean him on my desk as I slide his shirt off of him and kiss his neck. _He makes the cutest noises. _I kiss down to his chest and then begin to tease his nipple with my index finger. I pull on it lightly as it grows erect and then do the same to the other. _I haven't done anything like this with another guy in such a long time. _I then cup his growing bulge. His breath hitches. I rub his erection through the denim fabric as I listen to his moans. It doesn't take long before I unfasten his pants and slide them down while boxers fall close behind. He closes his eyes tight with embarrassment as his hard member is revealed. He tries cover his face with his arm but I gently move it to the side as I kiss him.

"Don't cover your face. I want to see your expressions" I say as I kiss him again.

I then snake my hand around his member and thumb his leaking head. He lets out a low moan. Soon after teasing him for a bit I start to move my hand up and down, stroking the full length of his hard on. He slightly squirms out of pleasure as he nears his climax. My strokes become faster as he grabs onto my tight. I continue this motion until he's finished off. I look up to see his face red and his chest moving up and down with a struggle to breathe. I treasure this moment before I turn him around so that he's bending over my desk.

"Wh-what are you doing..?" He manages to get out as a spread his legs apart more.

I take this moment to use his cum on my fingers as lubricant as I trace my index finger around his entrance. He moans. "St-stop teasing me.." He half moans.

I smirk before sliding my finger inside him and feeling him tighten around it. I whisper in his ear, "You have to relax or it won't feel good." I then kiss his shoulder as I slide my finger in and out of him. Another finger soons follows suit. I begin to scissor him as he loosens up a bit.

After my other two digits had thoroughly stretched him out, I was confident he was prepped. I let my own hard member out of my pants and pump it a few times before positioning myself at his entrance. I begin to put the tip in only to feel him tense up again. "Fuck.." I exhale. "You have to relax or it will hurt."

He nods and takes a moment before he starts to loosen up again. I take this time to slowly make my way inside him. Once I was fully inside I wait for him to adjust while I feel his rings of muscles tightening around my member. I moan in pleasure over the feeling of being inside him. Once I felt he was comfortable enough I start to move slowly. He moans loud with a mix of pleasure and slight pain. I hold onto one of his hands as I slowly pick up speed. He moans more. I keep up with a steadily with his rhythmic moans. Soon I find his sweet spot and begin to thrust at it repeatedly. He bites down on his hand as he tries to keep from screaming pleasure. It isn't long after that he reaches his climax all over my desk. My thrusts became more sporadic as I soon reach mine too.

"Sora.." I whisper as I thrust into him a few more times, riding out my high.

I slide out of him and turn him over to meet his gaze. We both see each other panting and slightly a mess. I hold him close to me and kiss him once more. "I won't ever hurt you again." I say between pants.

He replies with a smile before we kiss again. "I don't mind getting hurt if this is how you make up for it." He says teasingly as we sit there enjoying the moment.

Moments later both Sora and I practically jump at the sound of the door open.

"Hey Axel just wanted to see if you felt any…" Zack stops mid sentence as he enters his friend's classroom to find him naked hugging onto a student. He stands there frozen. "Wellllll," He says as he looks at his watch, "It looks like I've come at a bad time. I'll just talk to you later." Zack says as he rushes out the door.

_Well, that's the end, maybe.. I hope you like this story so far. I'm debating on whether or not to make another chapter with Zack as the main focus and him finding someone to be with. Please send any thoughts and ideas!_


End file.
